


Oi Ginger!

by flippednique



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Admiller's OMC, Eventual Drarry, M/M, Not actual continuation of WBTH, O'Lupin Development, Possible ASP/SM, Possible Leighvin, Related to "Welcome Back to Hogwarts"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN: Anybody else wonder whatever happened to Teddy and Cole? A continuation of "Welcome Back to Hogwarts" by Admiller. Not the actual continuation, this was made by me.</p><p>It's so difficult to get a message to her so if you (admiller) see this, I'd just like to say; "I love your O'Lupin ship and I don't claim it as mine, I just wanna write about them." </p><p>Cole O'Brien enters his sixth year of Hogwarts diving head first into an attempt of his first real relationship.  Teddy Lupin is striving to prove that he CAN be a true and loyal boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back On Track

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off Cole O'Brien isn't mine. He's admiller's OC. He has a bit of History with Teddy Lupin and so I suggest first reading a bit of "Welcome Back to Hogwarts" by Admiller. It's a Glee-Fic and I know some of you might not appreciate reading it so I'll ask for her permission to just copy-paste the important O'Lupin parts to make it easier for everybody.
> 
> But if you didn't read WBTH then how do you know about O'Lupin? O.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our intro chapter :D

The moment Cole stepped into the platform, he felt elated. He was coming back for his sixth year of studying and it was going to be relatively easy this year... hopefully.

He licked his lips and pushed his trunk out, not really bothering with the trolley since it was just one bag and got into the train. It wasn't like he had anyone to say goodbye too, his mother was a Muggle after all and didn't really care about this and his father had work to do, though he'd given Cole a hug before he left as well as half a dozen envelopes filled with what he believed were galleons.

Cole didn't want money though, he would have liked spending more time with his dad. Kayle O'Brien was an auror, a highly respected one because he never slipped up in his job, not once. He appreciated the fact that though he was extremely busy, Cole would always get a hug at the end of every stinking day.

Walking to find an empty compartment, he took deep breaths to steady himself. It wouldn't do him any good to just be angry even before he was on his way back to Hogwarts. Back to teachers, classes, dorms, and... a small smile tugged on his face; back to chocolate.

Teddy had been true to his word and wrote him diligently over the break. His letters where well thought out, showing an overwhelming sense of passion for writing because the words seemed to flow so easily and eloquently just like the way he spoke. It was easy reading Teddy's letters, almost as easy as letting water run over your palm.

Stumbling not too gracelessly into a compartment, he was relieved to see a friendly face.

"Hey there O' Brien." Ellie Collins smiled at him from where she sat with her sister.

"Have a fun summer?" Jaimie added on as he took his seat.

"It was all right." Cole replied, smiling a bit. If all right meant being ignored by both of your parents no matter how much that meant his dad as well.

"So..." Jaimie stretched out on her seat, absent mindedly staring out the window. "Hear much from Lupin lately?"

Cole's face flushed, and he wished that it would stop doing that. It wasn't really a secret that they wrote to one another. Basically everyone in school knew. Thankfully, no one really commented on it straight to his face, until maybe now.

"Uh... He's supposed to be here..." He trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I most certainly do not like being ignored."

Cole's head snapped so fast, he almost heard a crack. Wincing slightly, he gazed up at the insanely tall boy sitting beside Jaimie who he only noticed now.

He had very defined features, and his eyes were the brightest green he'd ever seen. Of course they couldn't compare to Teddy's violet colored eyes, they were still very pretty. His hair was brown, a shady brown that was slightly black at the edges.

"Like what you see?" Cole broke from his observation, finally realized he had been staring, and cue his blush spreading far down his neck and ears.

The boy extended a hand. "My name's Avery. Avery Flint."

Cole stared at his hand for a moment, fuming inwardly. Cocky little git wasn't he. "Oh I'm not really little, am I Mr. O'Brien?" Avery tipped his head, smirking slightly and Cole couldn't believe how much his blush darkened at saying his thoughts out loud. "I'm a sixth year, you?"

"S-Same." His voice caught in his tongue as. Avery moved from beside Jaimie to beside him, casually letting their shoulders touch.

"You're quite pretty." Avery breathed. "Are you spoken for?"

Cole couldn't breathe, let alone answer. He could feel Avery's hand caressing his arm, feel the warmth despite his thick hoodie that had been a gift from his dad.

Ellie did him a favor and answered for him. "Yeah, Teddy Lupin fancies him. Been trying to get his attention since last year at May."

"Has he said yes?" Avery was speaking to Ellie, but his gaze was on Cole. The ginger headed boy could only sit there, pinned to the seat by those startling green eyes.

"No... Actually, I'm not really sure." Cole could see Ellie's brows burrowing. "Have you said yes?"

It took him all his will and want to not look like an idiot to answer. "N-No... No I haven't."

Avery smirked. "Excellent. I love a good challenge, and I heard this Teddy Lupin is quite a wanker. Good competition I bet."

And it was at this point that Cole noticed the very new looking wizard's robes that were a plain black signifying no house, and the fact that Avery didn't seem to really know about him or Teddy. That meant he was a new transfer or just not in tune with Hogwarts' rumor mill.

Avery caught the look of confirmation on Cole's face and chuckled. "Yes, yes gorgeous, I'm new blood."

"W-Welcome." Cole mentally berated himself. Why couldn't he speak properly?

Avery contentedly stared at him and Cole felt unnerved. He didn't know if Avery was making fun of him, or just genuinely curious. Either way, that was to be taken with a negative reaction.

Besides, Teddy wouldn't really like him being so close with anybody else when towards him he'd been so pulled together. Merlin... Cole missed those brown eyes and even that bright turquoise hair.

What he would do to see him right at this second.

Almost as if his thoughts willed it, there was a knock on the compartment door and it surprised Avery enough that there was now a reserved space between them.

Which was good since Cole needed all the air he could get. His heart beat fast, his eyes gleaming with delight as he looked at Teddy.

The younger but definitely taller boy stood against the compartment door, arms crossed over his chest looking positively sinful in the plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. He had sunglasses tucked away above his head and looked more American than anything.

Teddy glanced at the Collins' sisters, Avery then himself, nodding in acknowledgment. "Ladies. Stranger. Ginger."

The moment the word left his lips, Cole felt a sense of elation. Though it irritated him slightly, he couldn't believe how good it was to hear Teddy say that.

Through the sound of his heart beating in his ears, Cole managed to mumble. "Lupin..."

Teddy's eyes flashed slightly. "Are we still on the last name basis? I thought after that letter four weeks ago, we'd established enough trust to use our firsts."

Cole's cheeks flushed, remembering that particular letter before shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry. Hello, Teddy."

"Much better." Teddy strode towards him and cupped his face, stroking his still red cheek. "I've missed you Ginger."

Cole breathed out in relief before inhaling deeply. Being touched by Teddy was like a revelation, where he'd been lost and now he was back. The smell of chocolate wafted around him and a smile tugged on his lips that were warm and tingly as Teddy's brushed slightly against them.

He was very much anxious for that kiss, but interruptions came in the form of one Avery Flint.

"Is this the much rumored Teddy Lupin?" Avery pulled him back from Cole while also pressing up closer to the redhead.

"Pleasure to meet you." Teddy nodded, turning on the charm. He noted Avery's more than friendly stance beside Cole.

"How old are you Teddy?" Avery wondered, idly running an inconspicuous hand over Cole's thigh.

Cole yelped and jumped from his seat, not used to being caressed or strictly anything sexual. His butt left the compartment bench and he tripped forward straight into Teddy's arms.

"Falling right for me, are we Ginger?" Teddy smirked at him but gently ran a hand over his back. Unlike Avery's touch, it was soothing, and Cole relaxed against him. The redhead buried his face into Teddy's semi-toned chest and sighed contentedly.

Avery was leering at them, obviously. But kept up appearances by smiling and acknowledging what they had. "Get a room, or better yet, get out of here. I'm sure it was a long two months."

"As a matter of fact, it was. Excuse us ladies, best we make ourselves scarce." Teddy tightened his grip around Cole before moving out of the compartment and into the hall.

"I've missed you too." Cole whispered once Teddy stopped moving and had settled against the wall, his arms still around him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Teddy murmured, pulling Cole closer. "It really was a long two months. And I swear I didn't touch a single bloke or bird... I even went a whole week not wanking off which is saying something."

Cole laughed, though his face was a bright red. It was nice, this was nice, being with Teddy and not having to think about his dad or mum.

"I think I deserve a reward don't you?" Teddy nuzzled Cole's neck, his breath hot against already heated skin.

Cole reverently pushed Teddy away, taking the time to stare into his now brown eyes. He missed those.... like really, really missed those beautiful brown eyes.

"I think you do too..."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Cole gave Teddy's eyes one more brief glance before moving forward and pressing their lips together.

The taste of chocolate burned through his mouth, and his heart beat faster than ever, his hands aching to move from his sides. Almost too quickly, it ended, Teddy pulling away and laying his forehead against Cole's, breathing deeply.

"Ginger!" He growled out, his tongue licking at his lips.

"What did I do?" Cole yelped, his own breaths coming out haggard.

"Merlin, you just..." Teddy's eyes fluttered open and they mixed between violet and brown. "You take my breath away."

Cole smiled brightly, his entire being feeling lighter as he reached up and pressed another kiss to Teddy's lips, which had been returned with as much fervor.

A small cough broke the exchange, and blushing, Cole stepped back and saw an unexpected face. "C-Cross!" He gaped out.

"Hi. Am I interrupting?" Leighton grinned at them, his blue eyes gleaming.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Course not."

"Good." Leighton pulled on Cole's arm, effectively taking him away from Teddy. He winked at the younger boy. "Gotta take this prefect out of your way. They need him badly."

Cole looked over his shoulder, trying to call out to Teddy, but the turquoise haired boy was looking at the open compartment door and Cole could only watch as Leighton lugged him away.

"Sorry about that O'Brien." Leighton mumbled as they stalked towards the front cabin. He seemed jumpy, his bright blue eyes gleaming with happiness. "Professor Slughorn said something about all the prefects being summoned in. I knew you would be busy what with Lupin's infatuation with you."

The word brought a distinct blush over Cole's face and he desperately fought it. He and Cross had become good friends over the short summer where they exchanged letters. Kurt was adamant that they not lose the over complicated friendship they had managed to stitch together while at Hogwarts. It was too good to let go, or so he said.

Cole blew on his fringe. "He isn't infatuated with me."

"Oh all right." A smirk crossed Leighton's face. "Obsessed then."

"He is not!" Cole insisted. The answering laugh he got did nothing to ease the flush on his face. With a temporary silence, they made their way to the front of the train.

"Can you at least tell me why he was wearing what he was wearing?"

Cole's lips turned up slightly as he recalled a letter he'd received two weeks back. Teddy had answered Cross' question when Cole had asked him how the trip to America went.

"I think it's because he thinks the trousers make him look fetching." He answered, toning down Teddy's original answer of 'Because my arse looks good all snug in denims'.

Leighton smirked a bit. "He does. Lucky you."

Cole glared. "Enough already!"

"Aww, don't look so cross." Leighton elbowed him lightly. "Want me to give you something to tease me with?"

 

Cole sighed but nodded all the same. "Why not."

"You're gonna flip." Leighton swore. "Who do you think the new History of Magic professor is?"

Cole stared at the compartments around him, mulling it over. "They've replaced Professor Binns?"

"Yes. Now come on, give it a guess!"

"Hmm... No idea."

"Oh come on O'Brien!" Leighton insisted, blocking his way.

Cole blew out another breath of air. "Uh... I don't know, Harry Potter?"

Leighton frowned. "No... He _is_ the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor though. It's Gavin I was talking about. You guys met before we got on the train last term?"

"Oh yeah." Cole answered once his memory got back to him. He then delivered a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh... Well, He was fit when I saw him. Kind of like Blaine but taller and blonder." Cole shrugged innocently. "Who knows, a lot of girls might go after him."

"What?" Leighton choked out as he now ran to catch up with the red head who'd gone ahead of him when he'd frozen in shock. "Take that back O'Brien!"

Cole laughed delighted. Sometimes it was good to be able to tease someone else. “Can’t you imagine it Cross? Oh Professor _Connolly_. Hmm… rolls right off the tongue it does.”

“You’re boyfriend is a bad influence.” Leighton sulked, regretting his idea of giving Cole something to tease him with.

But alas, Leighton still trumped the red head. “He is not my boyfriend!”

* * *

Teddy watched as Cross tugged his fierce Ginger away and towards the head compartment. He was grinning a bit but only because Cole had been so sure that he wouldn't be made prefect this year because of all the mess he'd made last year.

He was not at all happy that they had to be separated, just when the snogging was getting good too!

Teddy leaned against the wall, his grin becoming increasingly dopey. He'd never thought, in a million years that he'd find anyone he was this interested in.

Ever since third year where he'd lost albeit all innocence from his first make out session with Amanda Price, a sixth year Ravenclaw, he'd finally got why Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry loved dropping the kids at Grandma Dromeda's place for the night... Or maybe three nights.

James, Albus, and Rose didn't mind that they were often ditched. According to them they had the most fun when they were with Teddy. Being with their Mum and Dad was all right but the best time was best spent with Teddy.

But if what Uncle Harry felt for Aunt Ginny was the same thing he... thought he felt for Cole then... Then Uncle Hary was without a doubt the best bloke in the entire of England.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" The train car lurched forward, jostling Teddy off of the wall. He gasped and fell into a warm pair of arms.

His mind wrapped around the deep chuckle in his ear and he grinned, only a bit saner than before. "Uncle Harry!"

"Hey there Moonlet." Harry looked fit and in his opinion pretty fine.

Teddy pulled back, toning his grin down for a smile. "I thought you wouldn't be on the train?"

"A quick change of plans." Harry mumbled as he began to pat the wrinkles out of Teddy's clothes. "You look like a right mess. Did I mistake that heart broken grimace for a homicidal grin?"

"No!" Teddy laughed, enjoying his Uncle's humor. Though he was very much a fifteen year old, he didn't care that his godfather doted on him like this. Unlike other miscreants, he didn't have parents. Ungrateful brats knew nothing about treasuring family. "I was just incredibly happy."

"Ahh," Harry grinned. "Does this have anything to do with that redhead of yours?"

"Quite." Teddy answered, unknown to him, his hair switching from red to blue and back again. "I saw him just now, he made my heart beat so fast I was afraid it would jump out of my chest."

"I know what you mean." Harry ruffled his godson's bright blue hair. "All right, come off with you. Change into your robes. You should have been in them ten minutes ago."

Teddy looked up from his plaid shirt. "Really?"

"If your Aunt Hermione were here..." Harry shook his head before guiding Teddy back to the compartment that had his bag. All the while, he relished in reliving all the first days he'd spent on the train with Hermione and Ron.

"Uncle Harry." Teddy shook his head as he shucked out of his shirt. "You're ancient."

"Pack it in." Harry laughed before patting the compartment door. "All right, I'll leave you to it?"

"Sure." Teddy's muffled voice replied. When he heard the compartment door shut, he winced in pity. He hadn't warned his godfather towards the people's reaction towards the probability of him being undressed in a compartment that had only two exits, one which would lead him to his death under the train and the other would lead him to their open arms.

"What the bloody hell am I talking about?" Teddy scoffed as he went on to messing about with his tie. "He's Harry bloody Potter, he's used to this adoration crap."


	2. Swallow It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Oi Ginger!; A new school year and a new bad boy. Teddy's reputation isn't all that's at stake here.

Cole looked towards the new batch of first years albeit with a hint of interest. He had a cousin in their somewhere and there was a pool going that Adrian would be a true O'Brien and be sorted into Gryffindor. A few cousins had said he was a possible Hufflepuff.

Being the only cousin currently attending Hogwarts, Cole would be in charge of sending them the result of the sorting. That meant writing letters to Durmstrang, which wasn't so hard. He'd just say which house he got into and who won the bet.

The hard part was getting an owl that wouldn't bite the hell out of him for having a letter to Durmstrang since the other school was so very far away.

No, that wasn't going to be at all pleasant. Cole sighed and decided to worry about that later lest he actually miss the sorting and not have anything to say to his cousins.

Professor Longbottom, the Deputy Headmaster was currently reading through the letter "J's". It would be a while until he got to the "O's". As such, Cole let his eyes wander and indeed, he saw Professor Conolly sitting at the staff table. Their eyes met and the blonde sent him a small grin.

Cole answered with a small smile, not quite so close to the new History of Magic Professor. They barely exchanged a dozen words when they met last year in May. Eyes moving back to the rest of the staff, Cole noticed the two empty chairs. Odd, Professor Slughorn wasn't present either.

The other empty space he didn't really care too much about. Like Cross, many other students thought that the new DADA Professor would actually be the Harry James Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World.

Cole thought that would be a one in a million occurrence but since Hogwarts was Potter's school and where the final battle had taken place, it was a fifty-fifty possibility.

Leaning on the table some more, Cole perked up when he heard his surname being called off and the equally messy red hair of his cousin made itself obvious. Adrian never did learn to tame his hair. Of course Cole couldn't speak much since he barely managed to contain his own messy curls.

From around the hall, murmurs picked up as what was possibly Cole's brother walked up to the stool to be sorted. Across the hall, Teddy caught Cole's eyes and his bright fuchsia eyes were even brighter with curiosity.

Cole shrugged his shoulders and attempted to mouth "cousin" but wasn't able to. The sorting hat chose that moment to yell out "Gryffindor" and applause rained in the great hall.

At least, Cole thought as Adrian walked towards their table, what he had done in the past wasn't going to hurt his cousin.

"Hey." Adrian called as he sat across from Cole.

"Hey right back." Cole smiled. "How was the boat ride?"

"Unsettling." Adrian frowned. "I thought I saw something moving in there."

"Probably the mermaids." Cole shrugged. His cousin nodded thoughtfully before they resumed focus on the ongoing sorting.

It took a while but the sorting finished with a slightly green Zorier being sorted into Slytherin. Professor Longbottom took his place in the staff table, which Cole now noticed was full.

Headmistress Mc Gonagall rose from her seat and silence fell in the great hall. "Welcome first years and to the rest of you welcome back. As you can see our staff table has had many recent changes and I would like for you all to know that the majority of the staff have been my students in the past. Do not think that you can slight them just because they are younger than to what you are used to."

Adrian leaned forward, "Is she always this blunt?"

Cole nodded, completely focused on the speech.

"I would like to welcome our new members though. Mr. Louis Royce for Arithmacy, Mr. Draco Malfoy for Potions and Mr. Harry Potter for Defense against the Dark Arts."

Cole sighed as across from him Adrian looked like a water dunked kneazle. Everywhere else where groans of disagreement as people dunked sickles onto the table.

Looking towards his cousin, Cole frowned. "How much did you lose and who did you lose it to?"

Stiffly Adrian shook his head to the left then to the right. "I didn't  _lose_  anything. I won what I think is eighty-three galleons in silver sickles."

Cole stared for a moment and after glancing up at the staff table that were staring at the students with amusement, shook his head and got his fork ready.

"I'm taking a page out of your dad's book and am just gonna eat through this."

Adrian visibly deflated and pocketed the small pouch of money that had appeared on his lap, thankfully not on the table for everyone to see, and dug in as the food started to appear. To think that this had only come from the first years. He wondered how much the kid who spread out the rumors about Harry Potter being there earned! 

* * *

At the Hufflepuff table, Teddy on a normal day would have found the spectacle of his godfather's reveal totally prank worthy if not for the fact that aside from the adorable firsties someone new was sitting at the table.

Avery Flint was soaking up the attention that everybody in Hufflepuff threw him. He answered their questions with a pleasant grin that Teddy wanted to punch off of his smug face.

Why he hated the guy? Oh maybe because Flint was obviously hitting on his Ginger. Who the hell did this guy think he was waltzing in here and feeling up Cole in the train! Oh yeah, he saw that happening! He was right outside the door as it happened!

Stemming his anger, Teddy stabbed at his mash potatoes. People around him were not reacting badly so his hair was probably still turquoise. It wasn't something he did on purpose though of course he had learnt to control that haphazard changing certain parts of his body decided to do when he was feeling unsettled. The only problem was that he couldn't  _feel_ them changing and so he couldn't stop it without some warning. 

"Woah Lu! Your eyes are flashing!" A warning like that. Damien, a friend of his, let his fork fall with a clang drawing everyone to look at them.

Teddy inwardly groaned. The last thing he needed was more eyes on him. From where sat he could feel not only Harry but also Neville's worried stare. It would not do for him to freak anybody out. It was the first night back for crying out loud and his day had started so good too.

"You okay Lu?"

Braggy git it is then. Lifting his head, Teddy let his eyes change color as they pleased and tossed his head towards the staff table. It was the type of action he'd often done before when some bird caught his eye and he wanted her attention on him and only him. Several people saw this and they all focused on the fifth year Hufflepuff.  

"Just thinking about all the awesome things Professor Potter's going to teach us in DADA. I heard that he learned how to cast the Patronus charm when he was thirteen! We're fifteen now and it's probably in our book. I can't wait to see the actual Patronus stag in person. I heard that it changes for everyone and that my Dad's had been a wolf!"

Damien seemed to accept that, along with the group of people near them as they began to divulge that topic. Of course Teddy felt a bit guilty that he said that because Prongs, or so he and the cousins called the lovely stag, had been a friend of his since Harry figured out it was an automatic baby soother. It was something about how baby's loved sparkly things. 

Mind off of the specky git, Teddy was able to swallow down some food as their conversation switched to the last war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Teddy gave anyone who could say the man's name without stuttering serious respect. He himself had just heard stories but he couldn't fathom saying it out loud. He'd gotten several disapproving looks but to each your own. Teddy didn't want to say the name and so he wasn't going to say the name.

Harry said he'd gotten that kind of stubbornness and attitude from his mother. But of course, the peace ends. A small cough from a few chairs away halted the ongoing conversation thus ruining all of Teddy's efforts (not that tossing his hair and acting like a git was too strenuous). 

Teddy had half the mind the throw his plate at the smarmy prat six chairs away. Flint had adopted a sad yet bashful face that made Teddy's blood boil. "I think that Mr. Lupin was trying to figure out a way to gain everybody's attention. I'm sorry that I took away your adoring public, I didn't mean to be such a distraction."

Damien laughed at that, taking it as a joke and several others followed. Flint kept the politely fake expression on his face whilst Teddy had yet to comment. The usually chipper boy offered a smart grin of his own.

"Oh don't worry. New blood attraction doesn't last forever." Teddy jeered. "Give it sometime, they'll get over it. Trust me; I've learned from personal experience just how people's minds flitter from one thing to another."

It was so incredibly  _easy_. Easy to fall back into the idiotic prat character he'd always used back then. He winced at the thought of how Ginger would react to this. Of course, unbeknownst to his internal dilemma, a few people wolf whistled and catcalled at his proclamation. Cheers and loud shouts came from the Hufflepuff table drawing yet again the Professors' attention.

Teddy wasn't too worried because everyone knew their batch of Hufflepuff were rarely quiet. What did stay on his mind was that over at the Gryffindor table, there was a commotion going on as well. And there smack in the middle, he recognized the shade of red in the blink of an eye. So not good.

 

* * *

The noises that came from the Hufflepuff table had drawn many eyes towards him and Cole could not shrink anymore than he'd already done. He knew just why they were staring. After the debacle that had involved Thad last year a lot of people had found out that he was actually a good person. But of course you couldn't change everyone's view of him and a lot of people have been wary of him since then.

His saving Thad apparently was the equivalent to his master plan of turning the students of Hogwarts to see him in a more favorable light. Of course that had happened but it hadn't been his intention to do so.

Everybody also knew about Teddy's apparent liking of him and many had eyes on him because they knew that Teddy was a swing any way kind of guy and no one really believed him when he said he'd be true to Cole and Cole only. But of course the teenage mind reacts to several stimulations and the student body probably figured that if Cole were to put out then there wouldn't be a reason for Teddy to continue his passing phase of flitting from student to student regardless of house or gender.

The catcalling was not helping. It would be better if a huge neon sign would just pop out and proclaim that Teddy was  _"GETTING SOME!"_

"Why are they all staring?" Adrian had wondered, glancing around. As far as he knew, no one at this school knew about how Aunt Rhea treated Cole. Information of that kind never left the family circles.

Of course, that couldn't possibly be the reason as to why they were staring because everyone had been minding their own business up until noise came from the table next over.

Cole was apparently aware of why they were staring but his cousin didn't look like he was about to tell him anything. Adrian chewed on his chicken sourly. He hated not being in the know.

Adrian had had enough of his cousin's silence and with a touch of Gryffindor bravery lashed out with his foot. He thanked Merlin when Cole yelped and glared at him, blue eyes watery.

"At least I hit you and not some innocent bystander?"

"Oh yes, lucky us." Cole snapped stomping his own foot in hopes of getting rid of the pain.

"I'm really sorry though." Adrian mumbled. "I just want to know what's going on."

Cole sent him a look that spoke of pure evil before the older redhead remembered that this was his  _adorable_  and  _lovable_  cousin Adrian and should he kill him, his dad would  _not_  be happy.

"Look, I promise to tell you later when we're settled in the common room." Cole went back to eating what was left of his dinner.

Adrian opened his mouth to protest. From all the stories he had heard about the opening feast, there were tons of speeches to make and if that was the case then getting back to the common room would take  _too long_  for his curiosity to bear.

Cole saw this and intercepted before the whining began. "We leave for the common rooms as soon as the students make enough noise."

"Really?" Adrian stared suspiciously. "What about the speeches?"

"We prefects handle that later on." Cole huffed. "Look Rian, just drop It. I swear to tell you everything later."

Adrian wasn't really satisfied but he could sense his cousin's tiredness. Cole only ever got snappy when he was fed up. From across the room, a boy with heliotrope colored eyes stared at his cousin. Adrian could only guess as to who that boy was. As far as he could tell, this boy had started the ruckus going on at the other table and it was somewhat expected since no one bothered to contain him. 

How Cole was associated with him begged an answer. Adrian knew his cousin was the quiet type that often tended to blend in with the background. Cole didn't tell him much about his time at Hogwarts because sure they spend time together but Cole often wanted to know more about them than share things about himself. 

A brief call from who Adrian assumed was the deputy headmaster silenced the noisy students and the staring ceased. Cole, who had been fidgeting with his dinnerware relaxed but only barely. 

"That is quite enough, thank you Hufflepuff." He was amused, no doubt. "Now if I could have the house prefects guide the first years to the dormitories. A pleasant year to you all."

Adrian blinked and across from him Cole sent him a look that very well screamed  _"I told you so"_  before he stood up. A fifth year student approached him.

"You're in charge of third year right?" The girl asked. Cole responded and the two was entrapped in a conversation about who was in charge of what year. 

Adrian watched as his cousin conversed and actually managed to avoid the elephant in the room but so help him he was going to get to the bottom of this. Starting with that weird boy who wouldn't stop staring at his cousin like he was a freshly baked treacle tart. 

* * *

Harry leaned back into his seat as the students got up to return to their dormitories. It felt weird to not be among the rushing crowd eager to get into the common room for some quality time together. Summers spent apart always took its toll on a Hogwarts student. It was probably because your house mates were basically family. Or at least that had been the case in Gryffindor.

That was one of the reasons why Harry accepted being a Professor. Of course the main thing was because his head of house had been in dire need of a good DADA Professor that wouldn't poof into disappearance after a year but he did want to do this. Harry had been studying to be an Auror but after the first few missions he found that he didn't have the heart to do that kind of stuff anymore.

HIs attention lay elsewhere and being a Professor meant that he could watch over his children when it was time for them to come to Hogwarts. James was ten and he'd be attending Hogwarts next year while Albus was eight and Lily was seven. At the moment it felt horrible to be in charge of nearly three hundred students in his house (Gryffindor) when his own three children where spending their days with Molly and Arthur at the Burrow.

Ginny refused to take time off the Prophet and she wouldn't be able to handle watching over the kids whilst juggling all the reports being thrown her way at the same time. The Burrow was the next best solution.

Presently, Harry looked around himself and couldn't help but be surprised by the current Hogwarts teaching staff. He knew that prying Neville away from the plants he'd grown to adore would be hell and hadn't been too shocked when he found out that the Herbology Professor was his fellow Gryffindor.

What did surprise him was a certain Slytherin's return to their Alma-mater. Harry figured that Malfoy was gifted in Potions. It seemed as if most Slytherin's were. He still hadn’t expected him to return for the sake of teaching the subject to the future students of Hogwarts. It just wasn't what he thought the Slytherin would do.

"All right Harry?" Neville pulled him out of his puzzling, an expression of concern on his face.

"Dandy." Harry answered, steering the conversation into familiar territory. "I'd like to know what's up with Teddy though. Back in the train he seemed lost in thought and dare I say it love sick. Earlier he kept flashing colors."

"Saw it too." Neville cut in. "He's known to do that when he's stressed. That habit of his started last year when he started courting Cole O'Brien. He's a year older than Teddy and is a Gryffindor."

"He fancies someone that strongly already?" Harry answered back shocked.

"I'll give it to you straight mate." Neville said with an air of depression. "Unlike us, it's easy for these kids to... express their appreciation of other people. And when I say appreciation, I mean  _appreciation_."

Harry's cheeks flushed though he was very aware of what the meant. "Are you... Nev he's barely fifteen!"

"You're telling me." Neville sighed. "I've been watching him since he was first year Harry. You don't know how traumatizing it was to hear that he'd been fooling around with a Slytherin four years older than him."

"Merlin." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "And does anybody else know about this?" 

"It's not my business to tell." Neville told him sternly. "Remember Harry, we're here are his teachers. We can't butt into his life because that's what parents are entitled to do."

Harry opened his mouth to counter that statement but Neville didn't let him say one word. 

"I know that he doesn't have parents. But the responsibility of talking to him falls onto Andromeda." Neville smiled a bit. "Now I don't have the heart to tell a witch well into her golden years that her grandson's busy fornicating with the majority of Hogwarts and the kid's being careful."

"Is he now?" Harry was having a finding it hard to breathe.

"Yup." Neville said. "Remind me to ask Ron about those conception spells he has in handy."

"Ah." Harry murmured dryly before sagging in his chair. "That's... You make me feel like I'm fifty."

"The life of being a parent." Neville grinned. "And just think. Jamie's on his way to being a first year. He might beat Teddy's record."

"Not on my watch." Harry grumbled but let his friend help him to his feet.

Together they walked towards the teachers' rooms just talking about the simple things. Neville was being considerate and letting him digest what he'd just learned about his Moonlet.  Harry had half a mind of tracking the little bugger down and giving him the official  **talk** but it was the first day back. He was sure Teddy wouldn't appreciate it. 

Besides, without talking to Teddy Harry had enough to digest on his own. His godson was apparently chasing after a Gryffindor  _boy_ at the moment and he was positively stumped. In all his years, he'd never thought about the possibility of looking at someone of his own gender and thinking 'I wanna shag you'. 

But of course he didn't find anything wrong with that. If you loved a bloke, it wasn't his business. It was yours. 

"See you later." Neville said as they stopped in front of Harry's door. "I'm on patrol duty tonight."

Harry scoffed. "It's the first day back!"

"You never know when there's a little Forge and Gred Weasley somewhere." Neville cheered before he moved away.

Harry smiled at that, his mind coming back to think of the twins back then when they were younger. That seemed so far away. 

"Are you going in or are you going in?" The portrait he stood in front of snapped. "Make a choice boy. In or In?" 

Harry blinked but grinned at the portrait. "Is that a trick question?" 

"Course it is." Fred Weasley smiled at him from inside the frames. Harry knew that several people who had died during the war had portraits here; he just never thought he'd see them. 

"You my guardian then?" Harry asked. 

"Yup. Here to permit only those who you allow." Fred smiled. "It's good to see you Harry. Everything good? How's Georgie?"

"He's all right I suppose." Harry nodded. "His son's coming to study here soon. Fred is Jamie's age. You'll see him next year."

"Wicked." Fred breathed. They exchanged a few more words as Fred wanted to know about Molly and Arthur and the rest of his siblings. He was glad to hear that Bill's daughter was doing well in Beuxbatons although he did not really approve of a Weasley studying somewhere aside from Hogwarts. As that conversation drew to a close, Fred gestured with his hand. "Gonna pick out a password now?"

"I get to choose my own password? Neat." Harry asked excitedly. Back when he was student he'd wished that he could have chosen his own passwords. It meant getting in and out easier. "Uhmm... give me a minute."

"Take your time." Fred grinned. "I do advice you not to choose something that can be easily guessed. Like your kids’ names, Gin's name, your favorite dessert, favorite Quidditch team, potion ingredient or just about anything personal. Choose something completely random."

"Like?" Harry prompted.

Fred looked all too ready to suggest just about anything and Harry seriously regretted asking when just about what would be the weirdest of words left the portrait!Weasley’s mouth. Harry had thrown himself into that trap all too willingly and the git had them alphabetized!

"Do all portraits accost their new charges?" Harry wondered out loud breaking Fred's steady line of passwords.

"Just the ones that care." Fred assured him getting back to his list. 

"I think I've got one though." Harry prompted. "How does Guns and Roses sound?"

Fred's nose wrinkled at that. "Guns and Roses? Honestly Harry how girly can you get?"

Harry grinned. "That's the idea."

"Ginny's been a bad influence on you." Fred decided before shrugging. "Never mind. No one's going to believe me if I told them that the password to Harry Potter's rooms is something as girly as bloody  _Guns and Roses_." 

"It's better than what you wanted me to use." Harry shot back cheekily. "Honestly Fred? Fromage?"

"Why would cheese be on the top of one's head whilst trying to guess the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice's password?" 

"Why indeed." Harry smiled at Fred who grinned back as he began to internally open the door that would lead to Harry's rooms. It was just about to open when the portrait across from him blew open wide and out stepped a blonde Slytherin that made Fred cackle madly. "If it isn't little Draco Malfoy!"

The blonde's eyes widened as he stared at the frame, eyes moving to Harry but back to Fred once more. "Oh wonderful. Hello Weasley. Good evening, Potter." 

"Good evening." Harry replied. He stared at the way Draco looked at Fred and felt that was missing something. 

"I take it back. Not so little anymore!" Fred grinned, hands pressing up against his frame. "You didn't tell me you were going to teach at Hogwarts. I would have had them make me your guardian! Do you have the little one with you?" 

Harry now knew he was definitely missing something. Draco sent Fred a small glare that was if nothing else a warning to shut his trap. For what reason Harry didn't know. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes Freddie he is!'." Fred rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait to spend time with him Draco. Send him out sometime yeah?"

Draco sent Harry a contemplating look before shrugging then nodding. "All right. When I think that it's safe." 

"Can't argue with that." Fred admitted. "Harry stop looking like we just shot you, I was just talking about a friend of Draco's."

"Indeed." Draco echoed before turning to his portrait and having a quick discussion about his own password then turning back to them. "I'll be turning in now. Good night."

"Good night!" Fred called out cheerily as the blonde disappeared into his rooms. The moment the portrait closed, Harry spun to face Fred.

"What was that?!"

"A friendly interaction?"

"You called him Draco!"

"Stop hyperventilating Harry!" Fred begged. "I'm a portrait! I can't do much than scream at Draco to get back here and give you CPR!"

Harry took a deep breath and raised a hand. "Know what? I just found out that my godson has been fraternizing with anything that walks. My brain's gone through too much tonight and though I know he is being safe, Merlin I'm hoping he truly is and that there's a reason this is happening, I would just like to rest." 

"Not exactly stopping you here Harry." Fred's smile was just as tired. "To clear things up though, I have a lot of portraits distributed around the world. One of them used to be in Draco's office. George, Professor Snape, and I are celebrated Potions masters though I never got my degree. Draco's well on his way on becoming one. We're friends." 

Harry's lips stayed firmly closed. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow Fred. When my head's all cleared yeah?" 

"Sounds good." Fred nodded before he swung open. "Night Harry." 

* * *

Cole slumped against the wall by the portrait hole as his fellow Gryffindor prefects entered the common room for some well deserved rest. There had been no one caught out of bed which was a huge blessing. Regardless of it being the first day back they still expected for a few troublemakers to make themselves known.

He was just about ready to turn in himself, not quite looking forward to that conversation Adrian was surely waiting up to have and the letters he had to write tonight. Facing himself for the inevitable, Cole heaved himself away from the wall and walked towards the portrait intending to walk in.

The hand that grabbed at his robes had not been expected and the arms he'd been pulled into were just as much as a surprise.

"Hey there Ginger."   

 

 


End file.
